Not Capable of Love
by Storytelling Spazoid
Summary: SEQUEL TIME! This is the sequel to An Indelible Smile  so you should read that before this . JokerxOC. Read, reveiw, enjoy. Toodles! P.s. Yes, I did totally rip off The Ataris with my title
1. Breaking Out

**A/N: Welcome, readers, to the sequel to An Indelible Smile! Just a little note before I actually start the story. You know, your basic things like review (For every review I don't get, I'll blow up a hospital :3) and warnings (Rated M for the same stuff as the last chapter; language, violence, probably some sexual content). It might be a little more graphic, but I dunno yet. OH YEAH! This one in is The Joker's POV. So without further ado, the story begins. **

…

Chapter 1

I sat calmly on what barely passed off as a bed in what was more of a prison cell than a room. Ah, Arkham asylum; it was good to be home. But sometimes you just had to leave the nest. I waited patiently until it happened. The lights flickered slightly until they finally went out completely. There was a click, indicating that the electric lock on the door had deactivated itself. It was only a matter of time now.

I continued to sit there and wait, when the door opened slowly. A familiar face poked through and broke into a smile. "Puddin!" It squealed happily.

I got up and pushed past her, "It took you long enough." I barked harshly. "Where the fuck were you? I said in six months I wanted to get out, not in four years."

Harley looked up at me, "I'm sorry, Mistah J. But after you were gone, it was only me! The others went to find somewhere else to –"

I put up and hand to silence her. I didn't want to hear this right now. "Do you have the van?"

"Yeah! It's parked right outside!"

I nodded, "Well, come on. I don't want to get caught by any buffoon who realized that crazies can escape." And with that, I began walking swiftly out of the asylum.

…

"Puddin, you don't know how much I missed you." Harley rambled from the passenger's seat of the van.

It was the next morning and she still hadn't shut up yet. I rubbed my temples as I drove without a real destination. Christ, I had to get some more henchmen and fast. I couldn't put up with _this_ for another minute.

"And when the others left, I was just so lonely." She brightened, "But now you're back, and we can be together like before and –"

"Harley, shut up." I pulled into a parking space and cut the engine. I stared forward not trusting my eyesight. Was I really as crazy as they said?

"Why are we at a park?" Harley asked loudly.

"Shut. Up." I turned to glare at her briefly before deciding that I would deal with it later. Facing forward once more, I watched as a woman with long black hair and smile-shaped scars scooped a little boy up into her arms and carried him to the children's playground. She set him on a swing and pushed him while he laughed. I blinked once or twice, trying to determine if I was just dreaming her up again.

"Puddin, what are we _doing_?" Harley whined, "I don't want to stay here anymore!"

Finally, I couldn't take her voice any longer. I reeled my hand back and smacked her in the face. Silently glowering, I started the car again and put it in reverse. As I drove on to a more dangerous part of Gotham to find some worthy henches, I immersed myself in thoughts. She had grown her hair out.

…

**Hey look! Another author's note: I know this chapter was short, and maybe a little iffy, but it was just a starter for the story so don't give up on it! The next one's going to be a lot better, I promise. **


	2. Bliss, Pain, and Memories

**A/N: THANK YOU, ****Lady Midna Darkly, for reviewing last chapter! For all of you who have been reading and not reviewing, shame on you, but you can redeem yourself by hitting the button when the chapter is over. Don't worry, I still love you. Remember, I'm not going to update unless I get at least **_**TWO MORE **_**reviews. Now, onward!**

…

Chapter 2

I had her bent over a metal table, one hand wrapped around her wrists and the other hand pushing her face down so I wouldn't have to look at her. As I felt my hips collide with her nonexistent ass, I frowned deeply; my thoughts elsewhere. I thought she would've moved by now; I thought she would've tried to get away. But no, there she had been. She had been right there in one of Gotham's parks for children, happily pushing…the child in a swing. If I thought about it, I could see how much love was in her face. She showed no fear, and for some reason I liked that.

"P-Puddin!" Harley gasped from somewhere in front of me.

I let go of her face to smack it. "Shut up!" I screamed. I then resumed pushing her face down. I didn't need her to go and ruin my moment.

Coldly, I stared down at the back of her head. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to remember the night that I had taken That One. I remember the frightened look she wore as I pulled her into my lap. The sudden urge I had to press my mouth against hers and make her never want to leave. That damn angry look that I found so attractive that passed across her face when she realized that I had drugged her. I chuckled to myself; I did like it when she got angry. That little crinkle over her nose was fucking cute, and I never thought anything was cute. The next thing I remembered, I was undressing her. It hadn't been hard to do. It's not like she could struggle. And then I just sat there a watched her. Didn't touch her; I just watched. Next thing I know, I'm on top of her, her barely conscious but still managing to cry. Once I finished, I got off of her feeling like slime. Funny, I thought my conscience had died a long time ago. It had gone away with _him_, the old me, the weak me.

I was jolted from my thoughts as Harley screamed something unintelligible. I looked down to see her back covered in white. I frowned again. When did I come? She went limp and peered back at me. "That was amazing Mistah – Where are you going?"

I zipped up my pants and walked out of the room. I needed to go cause some damage.

…

I screeched with laughter as I walked down the sidewalk, with a loaded submachine gun in my hand. The citizens of Gotham cowered as the ducked into alleyways only to find my henchmen ready and waiting for them. Oh how I enjoyed their screams. I heard a particularly gruesome one and turned with excitement as it got closer. However, a brief feeling of horror washed over me when I saw who. No. She could not get hurt. She was not supposed to get hurt.

The nameless, faceless hench looked at me. "Heh, Boss, look what I found. I think it's an admirer."

Before I could kill him or reply, Ophelia's elbow went straight into his crotch, and he dropped her. I took this opportunity to scramble toward her, gun forgotten. I grabbed her and snatched her up. Trying to think of something to say, I snickered.

She looked at me with a mix of expectancy and fear.

Instead of something malicious, I found myself mumbling a greeting to her softly. "Hello, Ophelia."

She looked confused.

"I've missed you." Oh no you haven't.

Ophelia said nothing, but just stared at me some more. I noticed her forehead was bleeding, and I cringed. I didn't like to see her hurt. This certainly was disturbing. I liked to see _everyone_ hurt. What the fuck was wrong with me? My balls seemed to have evaporated.

Before I could ask Ophelia to assist me in finding them, I heard that fucking voice behind me. "Let her go, Joker."

I spun around, dropping her in the process. "Ah, Batsy." I sneered, "Just out celebrating my release! I don't see the harm in that."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her scurry toward the frozen crowd of people who had been trying to inch away during my little…confrontation. Fucking bitch. I didn't mean that. Yes I did.

The all-wonderful Batman glared at me. Hmm, some day I would find out who was under that cowl, but not today. No, this was way too much fun. "I'm sending you back to Arkham, where you belong."

"You're all talk, Batsy." I smirked, "From what I can see, you're in danger yourself."

"What do you –"

He was interrupted by the van that struck him down from behind. I clicked my tongue, "Ah, ah, ah, Batsy. That's why we look both ways before going across the street." Turning, I attempted to find Ophelia in the crowd of frightened do-gooders, but I gave up. Aimlessly, I called out, "See ya later, Dollface!" And hopped into the van.

I noticed Harley was glaring in front of her and gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly. But I didn't really care about her. Rolling my eyes, I banged on the dashboard. "Well fucking _move_!"

She obediently floored it and away we went.

…

**A/N: MUWAHAHAHAHA! Another shorter chapter! Reviews give me more motivation, and I'll get cracking on some more good stuff. Keep on reading! (And writing my reviews) Love you guys! Toodles ^_^**


	3. Trick or Treat

Chapter 3

I snickered as I watched them walking along on the sidewalk. Halloween was the perfect night to cause some real damage without getting caught. When so many people were in costume, it was just so damn easy to lose yourself. I pulled the Batman mask even lower on my face with a smirk as I trailed behind some bitch and her brat. That's when I heard it.

"Mommy! Mommy! I want to go to the haunted house!"

Her voice was so fucking happy it made me sick. "Okay, sweetie, we'll go."

I whipped around just in time to see Her take his hand and cross the street. My Ophelia ADD kicked in and I began following them. This took me to a school where people were standing outside trading canned goods for tickets. I watched silently as she took out an assortment of items and placed them in the box. A fat woman handed Ophelia two tickets and smiled at her. They disappeared inside. While the fat woman was busy with someone else, I slipped past her and strolled inside.

…

What a fucking waste of time. I punched some asshole dressed like me when he jumped out at me laughing like a retard. If you're going to impersonate someone like me, at least get the personality down. I shook my head as I exited. To make things worse, I had lost her. I was tired of doing that…losing her. I shook my head again. Get a hold of yourself. You didn't _miss_ the bitch. You couldn't have. She was always whining when you hit her or let her starve for a few days. I didn't want that. I wanted something with no attachments, something easy. Basically, I was contended with Harley.

But I wasn't. I felt like I was missing a chunk of me, and it made me feel weak. And I _hated_ feeling weak. I continued to walk along until I was on a quiet street. I scoffed as I thought about all of the happy fucking families that lived here. Daddy was probably a closet fag while Mommy fucked the mailman. Happy families didn't exist. They were just cover-ups so people didn't go around causing anarchy. They were just rules made by society to suppress man's primal urge to destroy. But I was above that. And that's exactly why I didn't need Ophelia and That Child to take up anymore of my time.

I walked up the walkway to the last house on the street. Imagine my surprise when I saw the same woman I had vowed to ignore through the window. She was carrying a boy in his pajamas out of the living room and up the stairs. I watched her until she disappeared. Tearing myself from the window, I began walking to the back of the house. Maybe I would just make one last house call before I decided to never see her again. I ripped the Batman cowl from my face and shook out my hair. Discarding the rest of the costume, I straightened my vest and walked up to the sliding door. I was about to smash in the glass when I saw that it was unlocked.

Stealthily, I opened it and slipped inside. I looked around the kitchen. She kept her house neat, I'd give her that. But I didn't have time to admire her interior decorating skills. I walked into the living room and then up the stairs that I had just seen her go up. I frowned; I could either go left or right. I went left and hit a dead end. Growling, I turned and went in the opposite direction. When I hit the end of the hall, I saw that if I went left, the hall continued. That's when I saw her silhouette slip out of a bedroom and close the door softly. She began walking my way, and I smirked at her.

"Hello, Dollface."

"I doubt you're here for some candy." She put her hands on her hips, "What do you want?"

Hmm, what did I want? I stared at her blankly. Why did she always manage to wipe my mind completely blank with just a simple question? Lamely, I scratched the back of my neck. "I want to see the boy."

"Really." She sounded skeptical. "Because I doubt you even give a damn about him."

"I want to see him, Ophelia." I glared at her, "And I'm not leaving until I do."

We stared at each other until she sighed, "Fine. Just be quiet."

Ophelia walked me down the hall and opened the door softly. I peered into a blue room with some sort of rocket-outer-space theme. On a small bed in the corner was the kid. He had black hair like her, and his skin was just a little lighter. He had her long eyelashes and soft face; the resemblance was a lot for me to take in.

"He likes clowns." She murmured.

I jumped. I hadn't realized she was still there watching. "Oh." I said.

The kid stirred and Ophelia grabbed my wrist. "Come on." She whispered, as she dragged me out of the room.

In the hallway, I shifted my weight from foot to foot like some sort of nervous teenager. "So, what's its name?"

"_His _name," she said glaring at me "is Jack."

I stared at her, and the next thing I know, my hands were around her neck and I was squeezing. "Who the _fuck_ told you to name him that?" I hissed.

I raised her up higher as my grip tightened. She was choking and gasping and flailing around like a fish out of water. I would've kept going if I hadn't heard a sleepy voice mumble, "Mommy? What's going on?"

I let her go as my eyes widened. She fell to the floor and gasped for air. "Nothing, Jacky! Nothing's going on." Ophelia scrambled to her feet, "Let's go back to bed, okay? Come on." She ushered him back into the bedroom and shut the door.

I sank down to the floor and sat with my back against the wall, waiting for her to come back out.

…

"Get up." Someone smacked my face lightly, "I'm not messing with you right now. You need to go."

I opened my eyes to see Ophelia in my face. I stretched, "What?"

"Get out, Joker. I really don't need this right now."

I allowed her to pull me up and drag me back to the stairs. When we were in a better lit area, I noticed the bruises that had formed around her neck. I touched them softly. "Did I do that?"

"Yeah, just now when you were strangling me." she glared, "Or do you not remember?"

"I'm sorry, Ophelia. I just – that name is just –"

She put up a hand to silence me, "Save it, because I'm not buying it. You aren't sorry for anything."

"Ophelia, I miss you." I said softly.

"I told you, I'm not buying it."

"Come back with me, baby." I looped an arm around her waist, "Please?"

Ophelia pushed at my chest, "Get off of me, Joker. I'm very tired right now."

"Hey," I glared at her as I pressed my forehead against hers. "I'm fucking opening up to you right now. I expect you to listen."

"I don't want to listen to you. We hate each other, remember?"

We stood there and glared at each other. I smirked, "You never win against me, you know that Dollface?"

"I know I don't! That's because you use brute force and drugs!" She stomped a foot, "How am I supposed to win against that?"

I grabbed her by the wrists and slammed her against the wall, "What's that now?"

"What are you going to do? Rape me again?"

"Maybe I will!" I hissed.

She growled back, "Maybe you should!" That's when she frowned, "No, wait, don't do that."

I stared down at her before chuckling. Letting her go, I took a step back. "Fine, I'm leaving. Don't expect to see me again."

She looked surprised, "What?" Ophelia frowned, "You aren't coming back?"

"You obviously don't want me."

"That hasn't stopped you before."

I smiled an actual smile at her. "It is now."

"What if I stopped you?"

"And why would you do that?"

She shrugged, "I dunno. You're the father of my child, a psycho who manages to enamor me, the list goes on."

I pressed her against the wall again and looked down. Her eyes were bright, which was something that I didn't usually see when she looked at me. "So what if I kissed you."

"Maybe you should." She grinned, "And this time you should."

So I did.

**A/N: This chapter is cheesy, I do realize this. But there is some goodness to come. Remember to review and stuff! Bye!**


End file.
